Kingdom Hearts: Seed of Darkness
by DashSP
Summary: What happens when a boy give up his life for the path of darkness? Takes place after KH:CoM This is my first fic, so go easy on me. Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Hey, I'm DashSP and welcome to my first fic EVER! Yeah, so don't expect an epic story right now like any of the Kingdom Hearts fic already out there. However, I hope to improve my writing skills while working on this and to make the story as I go along. Okay enough of that. On to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and it's characters are owned by Square-Enix, so don't sue me because all I have is a PS2.

Okay with all that said, on with the story

0-0-0-0

Kingdom Hearts: Seed of Darkness

By: Kevin Bragg aka DashSP

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

January 20, 2005 

I hate my life. No one cares for me. In addition to not having friends, all the guys at school always make fun of me. My parents say they love me, but I doubt that. They are always out of town or at work. They never call to see how I am doing. My life has always been like this. I am 15 now and nothing has changed. You know, I have always wondered if there were other worlds out there? If there are, I want to leave this dreaded world and see the others out there. Anything is better than being here. Man, I'm tired. I am going to bed.

Dashel Kuroda

Dashel set his journal on his bedside dresser and laid down on his bed. He brushed his long, spiky hair away from his face and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. He sighed and closed his eyes. "If there is one thing I don't fear, it's the darkness." Dashel said this in a drowsy voice and soon fell asleep.

It was twelve o'clock and Dashel was still sound asleep. Therefore he wasn't aware of the hooded figure that was standing beside his bed, reading his journal. "This boy….he may be the one….it is time to test him." The figure held his hand out above Dashel's palm. His hand started to glow and an aura appeared around Dashel's hand. A symbol that looked just like the heartless symbol appeared on the palm of Dashel's hand, but only for a brief moment. "Sweet dreams……boy of darkness." With that, the figure disappeared. At the same time, Dashel started to toss and turn in his sleep.

Dashel opens his eyes and looks around as he is standing up. "Where am I?" From a distance, it is seen that he is standing on a giant circular platform with the face of a certain white-haired man with yellow eyes. Dashel walks around the platform, staring out at the nothingness in the distance. "Something tells me that I am not in my house anymore."

"Are you afraid?" a voice suddenly booms out. Dashel jumps in the air, being startled by the sudden voice.

"Am I afraid of what?" Dashel asked.

"…..The darkness." The voice booms again.

"The darkness? No way!" Dashel stood defiantly.

"Prove yourself worthy, then your true powers will awaken."

Suddenly, several shadows start to appear on the floor around Dashel. The shadows move closer to him until they start to take in his body. "I'm….not….afraid…" Dashel gasped, trying to get air. He was only up to his neck in the pool of darkness. Suddenly his eyes start to glow red and a dark aura appears around him, repelling the darkness around him. "I'M NOT AFRAID!!!!" An explosion occurs. Afterwards all that is seen is Dashel floating in the nothingness, still surrounded in the dark aura.

"It has begun."

0-0-0-0 

And there you have it. The prologue was a bit short, but the rest of the chapters will get longer as I write them, hopefully. So R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Power Awakening

Well here's chapter 1. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters are owned by Square-Enix and Disney.

0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: Power Awakening 

Dashel rose up from bed, sweat beading down his face. He calm down a little and looked at his clock. It read 11:30 PM.

"Well, it was only a dream. At least I think it was." Dashel got up from his bed and head for a door that lead to the bathroom. He turned the lights and went to the sink. He turned on the faucet and waited until the water was warm. He then caught some water in his hand and splashed it on his face. His eyes were closed as he reached for the towel on the rack hanging from the wall. He started to dry his face.

" If it was a dream that I was having, then it was a hell of a dream. It felt way too real." Dashel said as he opened his eyes after putting the towel away. He looked up and stared at himself in the mirror.

What he saw nearly made him have a heart attack.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYES!" The color of his eyes, which used to be a dark brown, are now a dark red.

"Okay, Dashel. Calm down. There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this." As he stared at himself in the mirror, he noticed that his body went through a few changes as well. Overall, he was just a wee bit more muscular (Like Riku).

"Whoa! I'm all muscular now. Awesome." Dashel walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, still admiring his new figure.

"You know, I think this all has to do with that dream. As a matter of fact, I don't think that was a dream at all."

"Correct." Dashel suddenly got up and looked alert, searching his room for the person who answered him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Dashel said has he looked in his closet.

"Your power has awakened, yet you do not use it." The voice said again. Dashel stopped moving, but he still looked around his room trying to find the intruder.

"What are you talking about? What power?" Dashel then heard the voice chuckle a little.

"Close your eyes. You will then see the world in a new perspective." Having no other choice, Dashel closed his eyes. He then proceeded to look around his room as if his eyes were open. Everything was black until he saw a figure covered in a white aura.

He found his intruder.

"I see you." Dashel then opened his eyes and saw that he was staring at his wall with a poster on it. Suddenly a figure in a long trench coat appeared. He wore a hood over his head that covered his face as well.

"Well done. Your powers are awakening little by little." The figure started walking toward Dashel, who proceed to take a few steps backs. It didn't stop, but instead it went right through Dashel, like a ghost and stopped at his window, which magically opened. Dashel turned around and looked at the figure

"Who are you, why are you here, and what is this power you keep talking about?" The figure turned around and faced Dashel. He started to float at the same time.

"You said you wanted to leave this dreaded world, didn't you?" Dashel suddenly had a shocked look on his face.

"How did you-Hey! You read my journal, didn't you?" The figure only floated out of the window and started to disappear. "Hey wait!"

"If you seek the truth, then come to the place where one can find peace at night." The figure then disappeared completely. Dashel ran to the window and looked out. He saw nothing but buildings and unlit streetlights. He look up in the sky and saw the moon. Suddenly it got cloudy quickly, but the clouds were black instead of dark grey. Thunder could be heard as it started to rain hard. Dashel only looked on with wide eyes.

"Something weird is going on, and I am going to find out. Hmm….the place where one can find peace at night." A thought suddenly struck him and he immediately took off his sleepwear.

"The beach! I got to get to the beach!" Dashel started to put on some jeans but he saw something on his bed that was never there before. There on his bed was a black trench coat with a hood. Dashel stared at it for a few seconds, and then took it from his bed.

"Might as well go to the beach in style."

0-0-0-0 

Well, that's it. It's still a short chapter, but it is a tad long than the prologue. Remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Axel

Hello people! After a 10 month hiatus, I have finally regained my writing composure. So without further ado, here is Chapter 2! 

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would not be using loans to pay for college.

Chapter 2: Axel 

A person would have to be an idiot to be running through the streets in the middle of a severe rainstorm. Unfortunately, Dashel was one of those idiots, but he had his reasons. Luckily, he was wearing his trench coat that was left on his bed, and by some miracle the hood was staying over his head instead of being blown off by the harsh wind. It was barely noticeable due to the length of the coat, but he was also wearing black pants and black boots. Black gloves also covered his hands. Dashel was running through the unlit streets, making his way to the beach. After about ten minutes of running, he stopped in the park and leaded against a light post.

"Man, I'm out of shape! But I need to keep going if I want to get answers. It should only take me another ten minutes to get to the beach." Dashel rested for two minutes and was about to start running again, but he stopped and looked alert.

"I sense something, a whole lot of something." Dashel closed his eyes and used his newfound powers again. What he saw didn't make him feel any better. In his new vision, he saw that a pool of white glowing liquid surrounded him. He opened his eyes and saw that there was indeed a pool of something surrounding him, except it was black. It seems that the black liquid arose the minute Dashel used his powers.

"This looks like the same stuff that was sucking me up in my dream!" Suddenly, the goo started to take form. In a matter of seconds, the goo formed into what seemed like hundreds of black figures with yellow eyes. They were short but very muscular and antennas extended out of their heads.

"What the hell are these things?" Dashel said as he looked and found himself surrounded.

"Heartless." A voice said, except it wasn't out loud. It was inside Dashel's head.

"Hey, your that same guy that was in my house a few minutes ago. How are you speaking to me in my head?" Dashel said, failing to notice that the Heartless moving closer towards him.

"It matters not," the voice continued. "These type of heartless are called Neo Shadows. They are very strong and fast, but they are nothing compared to your power. See for yourself." The neo shadows started to close in on Dashel.

"Hey! How do I use my powers?" Just as he was about to say more, one of the neo shadows lept in the air, then started to dive toward Dashel. With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him, hoping that something would happen. Fortunately for him, something did. The neo shadow suddenly moved slower than normal, as if he was in slow motion. Dashel saw this and somehow managed to disappear then reappear behind the heartless (like how the unknowns do in KH: CoM). He held out his hand again toward the heartless, but this time a purple force appeared around the neo shadow that caused him to slam into the ground, creating a small crater. It was only a matter of seconds before the heartless exploded. This caused the rest of the neo shadows to back away in fear. Dashel could only stare in awe at what he did.

"I can't believe it! This is really my power. This is all new to me yet it feels like second nature." Dashel had probably the widest grin that he has ever made on his face.

"Good, I am impressed. But do you have the power to defeat all of them?" Dashel heard this and only smiled. The wind blew his hood off, revealing his face, but he grabbed it and put it over his head again. However all that could be seen was the bottom portion of his face and his mouth. His eyes were shadowed out.

"Guy….You ain't seen nothing yet!" The voice only laughed at this remark.

"Then show me." The man said again.

"Gladly" Dashel bended his legs, then back flipped a great distance away from the group of Neo Shadows and landed on top of an arch at the entrance to the park. He pointed his palm at the group of heartless.

"STOP!" A big clock appeared over the group and started to go slower and slower until it finally stopped. This caused all the heartless to stop moving completely. Dashel then leapt into the air, at the same time gathering energy in his hand.

"GRAVIGA!" Dashel yelled as he came down in the middle of the group of heartless and slammed his fist into ground. This caused a giant purple orb to spread all over the park. Inside the orb all the heartless could be seen being crushed by the altered gravity.

Not too far from the park, at the top of a tall building, two figures could be seen. The first one was a male with black hair that stood up and black eyes. He wore a gray cloak with a Japanese symbol on the back that covered most of his body and his boots were black. On his back was a katana with a black sheath. The girl was a brunette with blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves clipped on, therefore showing some of her skin, and a long pink skirt with some Japanese writing on the side. Her high heel boots were also black. She had a rapier with a sheath attached to her belt.

"So, Sakouri," she began, "what do you think is going to happen to this world now that the boy has awakened his dark powers?" Sakouri shifted a little and closed his eyes.

"Well, his powers will attract more heartless, therefore causing this world to be swallowed by the darkness and be ultimately destroyed. You should know that, Rika." Rika shot Sakouri a look of annoyance.

"I knew that, you jerk! I was just making sure you knew!" Sakouri, eyes still closed, only smiled.

"You have such a short temper. Come on, let's go before we get devoured." Sakouri's whole body changed into a ball of white light that shot straight up into the air and went through a white portal that suddenly appeared in the sky. Rika had an angry look on her face as she changed into a ball of white light and went through the portal as well.

At the beach, the hooded figure from before looked on at the two lights that just disappeared in the sky.

"So, The Order has decided to intervene. They were too late to save the boy, however. Soon Dashel will belong to us, The Organization!" The figure faced the sky and started to laugh menacingly.

Back at the park, or what used to be the park but is now a giant crater, Dashel could be seen standing in the middle of the crater.

"I see now. I have the ability to control time and space. But I have no time to dwell on this. I must get to the beach." Dashel vanished out of the crater and appeared back on the street. He then started to run toward the direction of the beach.

In five minutes he finally made it to the beach. There, he saw who he was looking for. Dashel removed his hood and stared at the figure.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. Who are you and what do you want with me." The figure responded by turning towards Dashel. As he turned, he started to remove his hood as well. He finally stared at Dashel with his face revealed. He had red spiky hair and green eyes. Under his eyes were blue lines.

"My name is Axel. Commit it to memory." He said this with a smirk on his face. Dashel's face remained emotionless.

"Fine. I guess you know my name already." Dashel said, crossing his arms.

"That's right. So, Dashel, now that we're on a first name basis……" Suddenly Axel stretches out his arms and summons two disc-like weapons, one in each arm. He then faces Dashel with a grin on his face. Dashel immediately got into a fighting stance

"Don't go dying on me!" After saying this, he charged straight for Dashel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it. As always, read and review please!


	4. Chapter 3: The End of One Life

Out of the mind of DashSP comes another Chapter of the adventures of Dashel. To be honest, I already have nine chapters of this written out already, but I am going to post them one at a time. So without further ado, here is chap. 3 (I need to stop saying that.) 

Disclaimer of DOOM: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square-Enix does. If I did, you would have seen the name "Kevin Bragg" somewhere in the credits.

0-0-0-0

Chapter 3: The End of One Life, The Beginning of Another 

Axel charged straight for Dash and came in close to slash at Dashel with his disc, but Dashel was ready. He flipped over Axel and landed a great distance from him. At the same time, he generated a gravity ball in each hand and threw them at Axel. The ground was torn as the two balls flew straight for Axel. Axel, however stood, relaxed, and let the gravity balls come to him.

"Kid, your not the only one with tricks up your sleeve." Axel said this as the balls closed in on him. Just when they came close, Axel used his weapons to reflect the gravity balls. One flew straight into the air while the other went across the water, leaving a half-circle shaped trail in it. Axel stood and smirked.

"Now it's my turn!" Axel suddenly disappeared and was out of sight. Before Dashel realized it, Axel reappeared behind him and threw one of his discs. Dashel turned around and saw the disc coming. He jumped to the side, but the disc managed to leave a cut on his face. Dashel wiped the blood off his face with his hand while Axel howled in laughter. Seeing this as an opportunity, Dashel thrust his hand forward, causing a force that shook the ground and sent Axel flying.

"That'll teach you to laugh at me!" Dashel said as Axel finally landed on the sands of the beach. He got up with an annoyed look on his face.

"I guess I'll have to take things up a notch." Axel stretched out his hands, causing a wall of fire to appear in front of him. The firewall rushed toward Dashel, who remain calm and easy. He jumps over the firewall with ease and was still floating in the air. What came next as he was landing was something he was not expecting.

"You fell for my trap!" Axel said as he threw his two discs forward, which were now covered in fire. They started to encircle Dashel until they formed a giant tornado of fire around him.

"Damn, gotta get rid of this thing before I become fried chicken! STOP!" Dashel yelled out the spell, but the tornado kept going.

"Umm, GRAVITY!" Still nothing happened. The fiery started to close in on him.

"What the hell! Why is my magic not working?" Though barely visible, Dashel could see Axel staring at him through the tornado.

"It's pretty obvious. You're out of magic power. It will restore itself in time, but in your case, by the time it comes back, you'll be as burnt as a marsh mellow. So how will you get out of this?" Dashel had a look of defeat on his face.

"Damn, it's over for me!" Just as doom seemed inevitable for Dashel, an object could be seen falling from the sky. Axel saw this, almost as if he was expecting it, as the object went in the middle of the tornado and stabbed itself into the ground in front of Dashel. Seeing nothing else to do, Dashel grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground. He had never seen anything like it. It looked like a sword in the shape and form of a key. The blade of the weapon was black with a design at the top. The handle was gray and the guard that covered around the top and the bottom of the handle was a lavender color. At the end of the handle was a chain with the heartless symbol hanging at the end. Dashel could not keep his eyes off the weapon that now laid in his hands.

"Maybe you should stop drooling over that thing and start using it to get yourself out of there." Dashel looked at Axel and wondered why he was helping him out. He perished the thought and immediately swung the weapon at one of the discs that came by. Dashel was surprised to see that the blade part separated into several links, turning it into a whip-like weapon. The whip blade hit its intended target, thus causing the tornado to stop. The two discs flew back to their owner's hands then disappeared. Dashel swung his newfound weapon around, doing flashy moves in the process, and then made it go back into its straight form. Dashel looked from his weapon to Axel, obviously wanting answers.

"What you have in your hand right now is a key blade. A special key blade at that. It seems to take the from of a whip when used. I guess for now we can call it the key whip." Dashel still had a look of dissatisfaction on his face.

"The key blade," Axel continued, obviously noting Dashel's expression, "chooses its master. So it chose you. I should also note that the key blade is that of the dark. It now belongs to you." Dashel began to look at the key whip once again.

"A key blade of darkness……amazing. Axel, you knew this would happen, didn't you? So what do you want with me?" Axel looked away from Dashel and at the ocean.

"You said you wanted to leave this dreaded world, didn't you? Well I'm your ticket out of here. I am offering you a chance to join us, The Organization. We are beings that exist, yet do not exist. We lie between the light and dark. We are the Unknowns, like yourself. We are nobodies, but we _are_…….and you don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you?" Axel said, seeing the look of confusion on Dashel's face.

"Not a clue, but I think I want to understand more. So be it, I will join you. Besides anywhere else is better than here." Dashel said, obviously happy about leaving. Axel saw this and held his hand out. Suddenly a black portal appeared in front of them.

"Last chance to change your mind, kid. Once you step through this portal, you will probably never see your home again. Parents, friends, they will be gone for good. Are you sure?" Dashel only nodded his head, ready to go.

"Very well. Step through this portal and it will take you to our base. I will be right behind you." Dashel stepped forward a little bit, but stopped. He turned around and had one last look at his home.

_I have no regrets…_

Dashel stepped into the portal and disappeared. Axel stepped into the portal after Dashel, with a devious smile on his face. '_All is going according to plan….the kid…and the keyblade._' Axel thought to himself before he disappeared as well. Ten minutes after the two left, the town became a sight of utter chaos. The Heartless had already taken the hearts of countless people. Cries and screams could be heard throughout the town. The darkness had already covered most of the town. After everything was all said and done, all that was left was destroyed homes and buildings and countless heartless. The world had met its demise. No person was left. Just darkness.

Meanwhile, in a place unknown, we see two familiar figures in a white room with a table and chair. The two figures happened to be Sakouri and Rika. They were standing at one end of the long table. On the other end, the chair was turned away from them. Apparently, there was someone sitting in the chair, remaining hidden.

"Master, we have returned and are ready to report." Sakouri said to the person behind the chair. The chair shifted a little.

"Go on." Said the person, who sounded like a woman. Rika spoke up.

"We arrived at our destination safely, but we were too late. The Organization agent beat us to the boy. His powers were already awakened." Rika said with a slight tone of disappointment.

"It cannot be helped, Rika." The woman said, hearing the tone in Rika's voice. "And what of the boy's world?"

"Purged in darkness, sadly. There was nothing we could do to stop it." Sakouri said in a disappointed tone also. The woman sensed it also.

"You two did what you could do, so don't punish yourselves. However, we have a new problem on our hands. The boy's power is a threat to all beings. Sadly, we must eliminate him, at all costs." The woman said in a serious tone.

"What should we do, then?" Rika asked, not liking where this was going.

"First, we must locate him, then send someone in to finish the job." The woman said, with a slight tone of displeasure after saying 'finish the job.'

"Whom should we send in?" Sakouri asked. The woman spent a few minutes thinking, and then spoke.

"Send in…Kain." Sakouri and Rika's eyes went wide.

0-0-0-0

Oh the suspense, it kills me. Not really. As always, R&R!


End file.
